


12:42

by king_gaara14



Series: TakeTaka Collection [3]
Category: Taka/Takeru
Genre: M/M, No tags? Nothing at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: Just Takeru going (to Taka's) home from work.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru
Series: TakeTaka Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774063
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	12:42

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mumbling nonsense again. I can't sleep. Peace.

_12:42 AM._

  
Whoever was outside, they are so persistent. It's been five minutes since the doorbell started buzzing and awoken me. And since I can't go back to sleep, I stand up and walks into the front door. I never had visitors at night, so who the hell was behind the door?

I need sleep too as we just landed earlier from our months long shows abroad and it already taken a toll on me.

I yank the door open and scowl at the person standing beside the doorbell, his finger still touching the button. He shyly raise his hand to say hi. His face bloodied and purple already starting to be prominent at the side of his mouth. My scowl get deeper then.

"What the fuck happen to you?" I exclaimed because I thought after Rorouni Kenshin, I would not see him in this state again.

"Rehearsals gone overboard. Can I come in? My feet's aching from running the whole day." he didn't even waited for my answer as he was already removing his shoes at the genkan before picking out his slipper from the rack and just like that. He then walks inside and into my bedroom like he fucking own the place.

I followed after locking the door. I found him in the bathroom, already started peeling off his dirty clothes until he was stark naked underneath the shower. He didn't lock the bathroom door and just leave it open, it's not a big deal, it's normal. I used to it. I'd be more surprised if he locks it. I proceeded to pick up a fresh clothes for him instead then wait until he came out from the shower.

It was 20 minutes later when he finally emerge from the bathroom with the towel hanging loosely around his waist and one was used to dry his hair. I pointed the folded clothes at the foot of the bed then he change silently.

"Are you sure it's the rehearsal and not some scumbags decided to make you a punching bag?" As I pointed at the purple bruises around his body. I traces one of that and press slightly, he flinched.

"It hurts."

I squared my arms against my chest, raise my eyebrows and glare at him intensely, "So? Are you gonnal tell me or what?"

"It's just the rehearsals."

"Ajin was done already few months ago, what is it right now?"

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? Please, I really needed sleep right now." he crawls underneath the quilt and wrapped his arm around my waist, as usual. He can't sleep without touching me.

I just look at him. Reach for his head and tangle my fingers into his still damp hair. Seven years and I still don't understand why he had to do his own stunt when the producers are willing to pay for that and there are people who are willing to do that. And I'll never get used to seeing him with bruises all over his body, sometimes a broken nose or a dislocated shoulder. It worried me all the damn time. Well, I got him now and I have whole day tomorrow to patch him up.

I kissed him goodnight then as he murmurs a soft 'I love you' against the side of my neck. I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the grammar error. Comments, kudos and violent reaction are all very much appreciated. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
